Magic Beanstalk
250px |cost = 1 |strength = 4 |health = 4 |class = Smarty |set = Token |tribe = Leafy Bean Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Draw a card. |flavor text = Giant not included.}} Magic Beanstalk is a token plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It is obtained as a card from Moonbean, Lima-Pleurodon and Sow Magic Beans, but can also be made by Cornucopia, Conjured by Mayflower's ability, or transformed into by Seedling, Transfiguration, or Petal-Morphosis. It costs 1 to play, and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives the plant hero a card when it is played, unless the plant hero already has 10 cards in their hand. Origins Its name and appearance are based on the gigantic beanstalk in the popular English fairy tale, Jack and the Beanstalk. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Leafy Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Draw a card. *'Set:' Token Card description Giant not included. Update History Update 1.22.12 * Tribe change: Bean Vine Plant → Leafy Bean Plant * Design change: Is now lighter in colour and has purple sparkles floating around it. Strategies With Magic Beanstalk is a very strong plant for its sun cost, and is able to take a few hits and destroy a few zombies before getting destroyed itself. It is even more useful thanks to its ability to give you a card upon being played as well. You may be able to make a so-called rush deck with multiple Sow Magic Beans, if you keep getting them from each other. On top of that, this plant is also a bean plant, so using this with Bean Counter or Admiral Navy Bean can greatly help you. This plant goes extremely well with Rescue Radish due to its good ability and low cost, as it allows you to draw many cards from a single Magic Beanstalk. However, if there's a better plant that Magic Beanstalk that needs to be saved, go for that plant instead. It also synergizes very well with Bananasaurus Rex, as it receives a stat boost at a very cheap price, making Magic Beanstalk, or more precisely, Sow Magic Beans, a good addition for a Green Shadow deck. The only problem is, however, is that you will not get this right away after playing Sow Magic Beans or Moonbean doing damage, and you may have to wait a few turns. If you are unlucky, you may get this too late, or may never get this throughout the entire game. Therefore, you should not solely rely on this for your main defenses. Against This plant can be a pretty big threat if left alone, due to it having such a low cost and great stats. Its ability also gives your opponent an advantage. While there is nothing you can do about its ability, destroying Magic Beanstalk is very simple. Try to destroy it with zombies with 4 or more strength or the Deadly trait like Smelly Zombie or Toxic Waste Imp, or with tricks like Rocket Science or Cakesplosion. Do not Bounce this plant unless you are about to win, as your opponent can replay this and draw yet another card. Gallery Magic Beanstalk statistics.png|Magic Beanstalk's statistics Magic Beanstalk Card.png|Magic Beanstalk's card MagicBeanstalkCardImage.png|Magic Beanstalk's card image IMG_3913.png|Magic Beanstalk being played Screenshot (29).png|Magic Beanstalk attacking MagicBeanstalk.jpg|Magic Beanstalk destroyed MagicBeanstalkBlinking.png|Magic Beanstalk blinking 4Magic BeanstalksH.png|4 Magic Beanstalks on the field C9qM55UXYAAPuFw.png|Magic Beanstalk shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Magic_Beanstalk_Team-Up.png|Magic Beanstalk in front of Re-Peat Moss due to Cosmic Bean Conjuring it and gaining the Team-Up trait MagicBeanstalkfrozen.png|Magic Beanstalk frozen Magic Beanstalk with Double Strike.png|Magic Beanstalk with the Double Strike trait Magic Beanstalk Conjured by Cosmic Bean.png|Magic Beanstalk's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Bean Two Magic Beanstalks.jpg|2 Magic Beanstalks on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability MagicBeanstalkConjuredbyMayflower.png|Magic Beanstalk's statistics after being Conjured by Mayflower Giant Beanstalk.jpg|Gigantic Magic Beanstalk due to a glitch Giant Grey Beanstalk.jpg|Gigantic Magic Beanstalk tinted gray due to two glitches at once fruitcakemagicbeanstalk.png|Exploding Fruitcake being used on Magic Beanstalk Old Screenshot 19-0.png|Magic Beanstalk's statistics Trivia *It bears a similar look to Lord Bamboo, though this is merely coincidental. *Its description mentions the giant that owned the castle in the clouds that is reachable by climbing the beanstalk in said fairy tale. *It is the only card in the game that doesn't have any sound effects. *With 4 for the cost of 1 , it has tied for the highest pure strength-per-cost ratio of any card in the game alongside Haunted Pumpking, excluding Tennis Champ on the turn she is played and Mini-Ninja when he attacks the plant hero. **It and Water Chestnut hold the third highest health-per-cost ratio of any plant fighter in the game, with 1 equating to 4 . The second highest card is with a ratio of 5 health for one sun and the highest card is , with a ratio of 6 health for 1 sun. See also *Sow Magic Beans *Moonbean Category:Undroppable cards Category:Vine cards Category:Bean cards Category:Tokens Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants